Zombie Yeti (PvZH)
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Pet Monster Zombie |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: Daje Yeti Lunchbox do twojej ręki. Pod koniec tury: tego Yeti. |opis = Lubi ciepłe uściski.}} :Może chodziło ci o innego Yeti? Zombie Yeti jest kartą w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Należy do klasy , kosztuje i posiada / . Gdy zostanie zagrany, daje do ręki gracza Yeti Lunchbox - sztuczkę kosztującą i zwiększającą statystyki wybranego zombie o / . Oprócz tego, pod koniec każdej tury, wraca do ręki bohatera. Historia wersji 1.12.6. *Zmiana podziału: z Pet Zombie do Pet Monster Zombie. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Abillities:' When played: Gain a Yeti Lunchbox. End of turn: this Yeti. *'Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Enjoys warm hugs. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Brainy *'Podział:' Potworny Zwierzęcy Zombie *'Umiejętności:' Po zagraniu: Daje Yeti Lunchbox do twojej ręki. Pod koniec tury: tego Yeti. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Super-Rzadka Lubi ciepłe uściski. Strategie Z Zombie Yeti jest ciekawą kartą. Posiada on przeciętne statystyki oraz umiejętności, które połączone ze sobą dają interesujący rezultat. Pierwsza umiejętność daje do ręki słabą, jak na swój koszt, sztuczkę, która, mimo wszystko, może okazać się pomocną w niektórych sytuacjach. Druga umiejętność z kolei powoduje, że zombie ten wraca z pola gry do ręki bohatera gracza, dzięki czemu może zostać ponownie zagrany, co również oznacza, iż może dać graczowi kolejnego Yeti Lunchboxa. Oprócz tego, warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że jego statystyki wrócą do początkowych. To oznacza, że nie warto zwiększać jego statystyk, ale z drugiej strony, wszelkie obrażenia które otrzyma zostaną wycofane. Zombie Yeti może być wykorzystywany do niszczenia roślin z lub mniej. Najlepiej, jeśli rośliny te posiadają co najwyżej . Ewentualnie, jeśli postać ta ma zostać zniszczona, gracz może skorzystać z danego przez niego Yeti Lunchboxa by pomóc mu przetrwać. Zombie Yeti to bardzo przydatna karta w taliach opierających się na zwierzakach, ponieważ nie tylko on sam, ale też i Yeti Lunchboxy do nich należą. To oznacza, że jeśli gracz zdobędzie od niego w miarę dużo Yeti Lunchboxów, może wykorzystywać je jako tanie opcje aktywacji umiejętności Zookeepera i Cat Lady. Przeciw Zombie ten może okazać się bardzo denerwującym przeciwnikiem. Po pierwsze, jego umiejętność się do ręki bohatera przeciwnika będzie za każdym razem niwelować wszelkie zadane mu w danej turze obrażenia. Po drugie, jeśli nie zostanie szybko zniszczony, da przeciwnikowi dużo Yeti Lunchboxów, które mimo swego słabego efektu mogą łatwo pomóc przeciwnikowi wygrać, zwłaszcza gdy są wykorzystywane z Cat Lady lub Zookeeperami na polu gry. Po trzecie, przeciwnik jest w stanie użyć Yeti Lunchboxa na nim samym, co może pomóc mu przetrwać. Przeciwnika tego najłatwiej pokonać sztuczkami lub grając roślinami z odpowiednimi umiejętnościami niszczącymi. Jeśli nie ma się do nich dostępu, dobrą praktyką na walkę z tym zombie jest obserwacja ilości mózgów przeciwnika. Jeśli przeciwnik nie posiada mózgów po fazie grania postaciami (lub jeśli gracz posiada wystarczającą ilość kart takich jak Forget-Me-Nuts, by uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi granie Lunchboxami), wystarczy rozegrać kartami tak, by zadać mu 3 punkty obrażeń (należy jednak uważać na Zombology Teacher). W innym wypadku lepsze będzie ustawienie mogące zadać mu 4 punkty obrażeń, aby zagranie Yeti Lunchboxem nie było w stanie go uratować (Należy jednak zachować ostrożność, ponieważ przeciwnik może wykorzystać więcej niż jednego Lunchboxa, a nawet swoje inne karty). Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Po jego zagraniu, gracz może zobaczyć płatki śniegu wychodzące z ziemi. Dotyczy to również Winter Squasha. Zobacz też *Yeti Lunchbox en:Zombie Yeti (PvZH) Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty typu Monster Kategoria:Karty typu Pet Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Karty Beastly